


White Hawk and Black Dog

by kakapunkcool



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Guts is straight but he has to question all his life choices, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Military, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakapunkcool/pseuds/kakapunkcool
Summary: おはよう！I'm new to the berserk fandom, so please take good care of me! This fandom has so few fanfics and is so horribly male! Every good work needs a good old BDSM!au, and as I couldn't find any, why not write one?This is my first ever fanfic and I intend to make it a little long. English is not my native language and I have no beta or any experience in writing, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.I hope you'll enjoy!(also, i know there's all sorts of girls, without breasts, i'm trans myself, just talking about this heteronormative world, ok? )





	White Hawk and Black Dog

The room was packed with people, like it always was when he use to come here. Some people were at the bar talking animatedly while others were at darkened the corners talking with booze on hand and most of them were looking at the performance on stage. In the stage a dome was holding a leash on a lean man dressed in leather like a dog, while getting slowly covered with candle wax. Not really different from his days.

Guts was walking towards the bar and looking around trying to find a familiar face until he spotted his friend Casca talking to a small kid who seemed too shy to be at this place. She suddenly turned around and saw him: "GUTS! It's been a long time!" She said with a smile and went to hug his frame. "How is it doing, Guts, you look the same!" " I wouldn't say the same, but I'm holding up" "oh, don't be like that, you're still as handsome as ever" "thanks, but who's this kid? Should you even be allowed here?" "Hey! I'll let you know I'm 21! Even though i don't really look like it..." "but tell me, Guts, what are you doing here? Looking for someone?" "Not really... I'm just taking a look, seeing how the scene is holding up these days" "Well, really not that much to see, same old faces, some new excitable people like Rickert here, Judeau always breaking hearts with his usual charm, Corkus being an idiot all the time, same old, same old..." "well, I'm gonna get a drink and walk around a little bit, nice to see you again, Casca, pleasure to meet you, kid."

Guts headed to the bar among the crowd, he sat and gave the barman a few bills and ordered a whiskey. He looked around, and really, Casca was right, he could see a few familiar friends, the occasional subs leaning on their doms, people making out on the farthest corners, some young ones looking nervously at the show at the stage, the usual leather daddies, girls with bright colored hairs, couples going to the rooms on the back, until... walking in his direction was a beautiful woman, scratch that, she was just the most beautiful woman he probably ever seen, all dressed in light clothes, light hair, lighter eyes, and a very imposing stance. 

He finally noticed he was staring and turned to look into his very, very interesting glass of booze. 

"Hello." Said a deep voice beside him, the firmness of it startled him from his thoughts and he looked at the direction of it. Oh, it was the girl. Girl? Thinking that how she spoke first he was allowed to look, Guts gave her a look over, first at that deep cat-like blue eyes that looked almost transparent, a pointed fine nose and plump rosy lips, a long white neck and platinum shoulder length hair. 

He kept looking, to her tiny breasts, covered with a transparent lacy white top, and small nipples. 

Wait a second. 

That is a really flat chest for a girl, right? Things started getting really confusing, so he kept looking: narrow hips on leather white pants and... a bulge. 

Oh God, he got this wrong, it all made sense now: deep voice, a bulge, flat chest... that girl is a man, right? Oh God, he is. 

The guy must have sensed his conflict as he chose that moment to speak: "are you new here?" He took a few breaths and answered: "um, no, not really, it's just, um, it's been a long time, I've been abroad for a while." " oh, and why is that?" "I've been serving overseas, for a few years, it's my first time since I'm back." the guy looked at him intensely, not seeming to mind to mind his eye or his missing left arm. "I see. I've been coming here about an year or so, that's why I have never seen you here. Are you looking to play?" "Oh no, I don't like guys, I'm only looking at the scene" "relax, I'm not propositioning you, you just seemed uncomfortable here on your own" "hhm, I... wanted to get out and see some people... get a drink" "not looking for a partner at all? You're a good looking guy, you could probably find a girl" He extendend his hand. "Name's Griffith, by the way" Guts was getting a little more relaxed, but his earlier faux pas still made him nervous. 

Play it cool, he's only a guy wanting to talk. He shook his hand. "Pleasure, Guts. I just guess I'm not very useful with this" he replied, gesturing to his missing arm. Griffith looked at him with a bright smile and said: "I could find some uses for you..." Guts was taken aback with that statement and could only look at the man gaping like a fish.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, I gotta go, though, find some friends. See you around." 

Griffith went on walking with a slight sway of his hips and disappeared into the crowd like he was never there. Guts couldn't help but think beaming blue eyes and pale snowy skin were nothing but a dream. He quietly muttered to himself: "he might be a guy, but he's sure beautiful..."


End file.
